Naughty Girls Night
by lemony-yuri
Summary: Warming lemon yuri lesbian sex female slash wutever u wanna call it. Maria and Tess sleep over at Isabel's and end up watching Max's porn video. what kind of porn? do they take action? find out... Rated M hardcore


**Naughty Girls Night**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Roswell cries

**WARNING:** Hardcore smutty femm slash, lesbian sex, yuri, whatever you want to call it. May induce masturbarion. If your not into it then dont read it. And its rated mature for a reason people. Very explicit.

**Review:** SO yeah, review and send me yur opinions. Got flames? I dont give a fuck.

Tess, Maria, and Isabel sat together on Isabel's bed. They were having a slumber party but Liz wasn't there because she had insisted on staying home to study.

"Okay, lets play dare," squeaked Tess, her voice pitched high with excitement. This was her first real slumber party. Of course movie night with Kyle was nice, but she needed to spend at least one night with her new friends.

"Fine, I'll go first," stated Isabel haughtily. "Max has an erotic movie under his bed. I don't know what kind but it's there and its porn. Maria, I dare you to go get it without waking him up."

"Are you fucking serious?" whined Maria. "Okay then I'll do it." She got up off the bed and left the room.

A few minutes later she returned, clutching the video in her hands and closing the door quickly behind her. "Damn Iz! Your mom almost caught me!"

"That's okay. Your turn," said Isabel.

"Okay," said Maria with and evil smirk. " I dare you to put on the video and watch it."

Isabel gasped. "No way, I am not watching that thing."

"Come on Isabel! Aren't you at least a little curious?" asked Tess. "I'll watch it with you. Oh and I dare Maria to watch it too, so pop it in girl."

Isabel sighed and got up to put in the video. Then she turned off the lights and sat back down on the bed with the other girls.

// video//

Three girls sat together on the floor of a very pink bedroom. One was blonde, tanned, and tall with sensual curves, another was a medium brunette with pale skin and an equally sexy body, and the third was a small redhead with pornographic breasts and a well-sized butt. The girls looked to be in their late teens and were sitting there in nothing but their underwear.

"Okay girls," said the blonde, "time for strip poker. Loser has to run down the block naked!" she exclaimed playfully.

They played the game and with the first round the blonde had to remove a garment. She slowly slipped off her bra, exposing the luscious globes that were her breasts. She giggled as the other two girls stared at them openmouthed. It was obvious that Lauren tanned naked. She licked her index fingers and rubbed her nipples until they were rock hard.

"Marcy (the red head) could feel hot liquid seeping from her folds as she stared a what Jen (the blonde) was doing," informed a voice that must have been a narrator.

"Sara (the brunette) was being affected in the same way." Informed the sexy female voice of the narrator.

The game continued and it was Sara's turn to take something off. She removed her bra also, revealing her pale breast. Her own nipples were already hard after Laurens little show.

Then came the third round, which Marcy lost. Marcy removed her bra and her porn tits were revealed. When Lauren caught sight of them she couldn't help reach out and squeeze one of them. This brought a loud moan from Sara, who had her hand inside her panties and was rubbing her pussy gently.

"Lauren was only encouraged by the moan and Sara's obvious masturbation," stated the narrator's voice. She pushed Marcy onto the floor and straddled her. She kissed her mouth and pressed the full length of her body on her.

Marcy moaned into her mouth and caressed Lauren's back. Lauren pulled away from the kiss and moved down along Marcy's body until she was head on with her large globes. Marcy cried out when Lauren took one of her hard pebbled nipples into her mouth.

Meanwhile, Sara had removed her panties and was sitting on the bed. Her back was propped up with pillows and she had her legs spread wide, revealing her swollen, wet pussy. She watched the girls on the floor and stroked her nether-lips, teasing herself. Then, once she was dripping wet, she slipped two fingers into herself, moaning loudly and closing her eyes as she pumped hard and fast, occasionally gliding her thumb over her clit.

Down on the floor things had advanced and Marcy and Lauren were both naked. Lauren kissed Marcy's abdomen and pushed her creamy white thighs apart, revealing her wet, shaven pussy. She moaned and flicked her tongue at the bulging bundle of nerves, bringing a loud cry from Marcy's mouth. Then she began thrusting her tongue in and out of the slick vagina before her.

//reality//

Isabel turned off the television with her powers. She could feel the hot wetness between her own legs. The whole time she had imagined that it was her, Maria, and Tess doing those naughty things.

Tess was also extremely aroused by the video and was thankful for the darkness, because her own hand was between her legs and she had forgotten where she had thrown her panties.

Maria was blushing severely because the angle of the moon let her see everything that Tess had been doing to herself. It had excited her and she wished it was her hand between those pale creamy thighs. "Let's play Truth in the Dark," she suggested, not wanting for the other girls to see how hard her nipples were.

"Okay," agreed Isabel and Tess at the same time, except Tess's okay was a loud moan. Maria took off her shirt and put it between Tess's legs before the sexy aliens cum seeped onto Isabel's sheets.

Isabel's eyes widened, she hadn't seen where Maria's shirt had gone, but from her angle she could see Maria's tanned breasts and erect nipples." You first Maria., are you straight?" she asked daringly.

"No," whispered Maria. "I'm bi," she stated, blushing even more. "So, do you masturbate?" she asked Isabel.

"Yes," said Isabel, "I have like a box of sex toys that you girls wouldn't believe." She turned to Tess. "So Tess, how did you like the video?"

"It was hot," admitted Tess. "So, Maria, can I kiss you?" she asked, only half joking.

Maria scooted closer to Tess and removed her shirt from where it was covering Tess's pussy. She tossed the shirt and pushed Tess back on the bed.

Tess quickly mind-warped Isabel, causing her to fall asleep on the spot. She used her other powers to get rid of Maria's soaked panties and her own confining nightshirt. She took one of Maria's erect nipples into her mouth. She moaned and sucked hard. She could feel Maria's wet pussy pressing against her abdomen.

Maria moaned softly and began to grind her pussy against Tess's abdomen. The video and then watching Tess bring herself had her at a point of bursting. She cried out when Tess put her hand between her pussy and the sexy alien's abdomen. She continues grinding, but this time with Tess's fingers flexing between her nether-lips. She moaned as Tess's fingers slowly slid into her hot slick folds. She felt the pleasure building fast as Tess switched to her other breast. She was so close. She took matters into her own and started humping against the three digits that were now filling her pussy. Her breath quickened and she panted as she neared completion.

Tess continued pumping her fingers into Maria, but added pleasure by using her other hand to tweak and rub Maria's clit.

"Oh gawd Tess!!" cried Maria as her pussy tightened around Tess's fingers and then relaxed as her fluids poured all over Tess's abdomen, dripping down to her pussy too.

Tess moan as the hot liquid she had brought form Maria slid between her own nether-lips. She could feel it as it slid down her own slit.

Maria recovered quickly and made her way down Tess's body in a trail of soft kisses. She could taste herself on Tess's abdomen and began to lick along the trail of her own juices until she reached the place were they mingled with Tess's. She flicked her tongue at the smooth nether lips. "Do you wax or shave?" she asked Tess as she pushed her legs farther apart.

"Wax," cried Tess when Maria thrust her tongue deep into her folds. She moaned and squeezed Maria's head between her thighs, wanting more contact to sooth the ache in her hot pussy. She cried out when Maria began to nibble on her clit and thrust two fingers into her hard and fast. She could feel the pressure building deep inside. "Oh Maria!" she cried loudly as she reached her climax and her deliciously sweet come rained on Maria's face.

"You taste so good Tess," moaned Maria as she lapped the juices. Her own pussy was hot and wet again and she suddenly felt something slick and long enter her from behind. She let out a loud moan and turned her head to look at what was thrusting so deliciously into her. "Isabel, your awake," she moaned as Iz slowly thrust the large dildo in and out of her.

Isabel smiled wickedly at Tess stared wide-eyed at what she was thrusting into Maria. "Tess, you know your mind warp doesn't work on me, she crooned, speeding up the past and bringing loud moans from Maria's mouth.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't..." stuttered Tess as she watched Isabel fuck Maria withonly half of the extremely long dildo.

"Oh Isabel!" cried Maria as she orgasmed and collapsed on Tess, her face landing in her freshly soaked pussy and began lapping up the fresh arousal.

"No fair Maria, I just gave you a major orgasm and your eating out Tess," complained Isabel, pouting.

Maria pulled away from Tess's sweet pussy and flipped over to lay on her back. She could feel the weight of the part of the dildo that was still sticking out. She reached between her legs and adjusted it inside her so that half of it was protruding for the front the she sat up, moaning as the dildo wiggled around inside her. She pushed Isabel down onto her back and began to flick her tongue along the large tan globes.

Isabel moaned as Maria continued her ministrations and then cried out when the dildo was suddenly thrust in-between her spread thighs.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the bedroom door.

"Isabel! Give me back my porn! Demanded a very angry Max.

A/N: OMG whats going to happen?? Will the fun end here? Or will Max get a live porn show. More importantly, will he get to join in? What do you think? let me know!!


End file.
